Characters (Cars) (JamesimusPrime2798)
Characters (Cars) Movie Spoof Crossover Movie Parody. (which is now playing on Youtube and Characters 2 (Cars 2) is coming in 2021 to mark the ten year annverisay of Cars 2, Ka-Chow.) Cast: Bart Simpson as Lightning McQueen (both pros, fast and sometimes arrogant) Spongebob Squarepants as Mater (both have buck teeth and both are funny) Darcy as Sally (both Girlfriends to Lightning McQueen and Bart Simpson) Carl Fredricksen as Doc Hudson (both old, wise, kind and sometimes grumpy) James the Red Engine as Ramone (both vain) Daisy the Diesel Railcar as Flo (both married to James & Ramone) Joe Swanson as Sheriff (both Policemen and both are short tempered) Sherman as Luigi (both Young and Polite) Mr. Peabody as Guido (both fast, sharp and cool) Henry the Green Engine as Fillmore (both clumsy, kind, wise and helpful) Colonel Hathi as Sarge (both are involved with Military stuff) Brooke the Singing Sloth as Lizzie (both kind) Wreck-it-Ralph as Red (both wear red) Gordon the Big Engine as Mack Edward the Blue Engine as Strip Weather aka The King Molly the Yellow Engine as Lynda Weather (both married to The King and Edward) Luke Duke as Tex Dinoco (both have Southern accents) Bo Duke as Himself as an extra (Tex Dinoco) Donald and Douglas as Rusty and Dusty King Koopa as Chick Hicks (both green and showoffs) Nelson, Jimbo, Dolph and Kermey as DJ, Boost, Wingo and Snotrod (all 8 are bullies) Peter and Lois Griffin as the Mini Vans Bethany Walker and Martha Kaply as Mia and Tia Kent Brockman and Tom Tucker as Bob Cutlass and Darrell Cartrip Carl Wheezer as Fred Sid the Sloth as Stanley Groundskeeper Willie as Frank (both do groundskeeping) The Freight cars as the Tractors Homer, Marge, Lisa and Maggie Simpson as Themselves (Lightning McQueen’s Family) Perry the Platypus as Finn McMissle (both good at mysteries) Sandy Cheeks as Holley Shiftwell (both girlfriends to Mater and SpongeBob) Hiro Hamada as Fransessco Plankton as Professor Zundapp The Hyenas as Zundapp’s Minions Dr. Robotnik as Sir Miles Axlerod Jack Lassen as Jackson Strom (both new rivals to Bart Simpson and Lightning McQueen) Vanellope Von Schweetz as Cruz Ramriaz (both tomboyish) Scrooge McDuck as Smokey (both kind and wise) Huey, Dewey & Louie as Themselves (Smokey’s Great Nephews) Thomas the Tank Engine as Cal Weathers (both nephews to the King and Edward) Percy the Small Engine as Bobby Swift (both good-friends to Thomas & Cal) Spencer the Silver Engine as Mr. Sterling (both wear silver and both selfish at times) Perdita as Louise Nash Pongo as River Scott Bagheera as Junior Moon Duck the Great Western Engine as Danny Swervez Toby the Tram Engine as Brick Yardley Diane Simmons as Natalie Certain Ashley Spinelli as Ms. Fritter Scenes: (From Characters (Cars) *Characters (Cars) part 1 - Dinoco 400 *Characters (Cars) part 2 - Victory Lane *Characters (Cars) part 3 - Rust-Eze *Characters (Cars) part 4 - "Life is a Highway" *Characters (Cars) part 5 - Bart's Lost *Characters (Cars) part 6 - Into Town *Characters (Cars) part 7 - Where's Bart? *Characters (Cars) part 8 - The Cell/Bart's Trial *Characters (Cars) part 9 - Bessie/Lost Customers *Characters (Cars) part 10 - Carl's Challenge *Characters (Cars) part 11 - A New Road *Characters (Cars) part 12 - 'Turn Right to Go Left' *Characters (Cars) part 13 - Back to Work *Characters (Cars) part 14 - Freight Car Tipping *Characters (Cars) part 15 - Backwards Jogging/Goodnight *Characters (Cars) part 16 - Carl's Piston Cups *Characters (Cars) part 17 - Breakfast at Daisy's *Characters (Cars) part 18 - Walk with Darcy *Characters (Cars) part 19 - Wheel Well/"Our Town" *Characters (Cars) part 20 - Stampede *Characters (Cars) part 21 - Carl's Race *Characters (Cars) part 22 - 'He's Gone?' *Characters (Cars) part 23 - A New Customer/Crusin' *Characters (Cars) part 24 - Bart's Found *Characters (Cars) part 25 - California Race (Part 1) *Characters (Cars) part 26 - California Race (Part 2) *Characters (Cars) part 27 - Back on the Map *Characters (Cars) part 28 - End Credits Gallery: BARTSIMPSON.png|Bart Simpson as Lightning McQueen 2015-07-14-1436902565-6235018-SpongeBob 5.png|Spongebob Squarepants as Mater It's Darcy.png|Darcy as Sally Carrera CarlFredricksen.png|Carl Fredricksen as Doc Hudson James the red engine as Mark Charger McCutchen.jpg|James the Red Engine as Ramone It'sDaisy(episode)4.png|Daisy the Diesel Railcar as Flo 190px-Joe Swanson.png|Joe Swanson as Sheriff Mr-peabody-mr-peabody-sherman-2.54.jpg|Mr. Peabody as Luigi Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman).png|Sherman as Guido Henry.jpg.jpg|Henry the Green Engine as Fillmore Jungle-cubs-volume01-hathi02.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Sarge Brooke-ice-age-collision-course-71.9.jpg|Brooke the Singing Sloth as Lizzie Wreck it ralph as Henry the light green engine.jpg|Wreck-it-Ralph as Red It'sEdwardGordonAndHenry6.png|Gordon the Big Engine as Mack It'sEdwardandGordon56.png|Edward the Blue Engine as Strip Weather aka The King Molly the Yellow Engine.png|Molly the Yellow Engine as Lynda Weathers Bo and Luke.jpg|Luke Duke (with Bo Duke as an extra) as Tex Dinoco Donald in Douglas from Thomas and Friends.png|Donald and Douglas as Rusty and Dusty Simpsons Bullies.png|Nelson, Jimbo, Dolph and Kermey as DJ, Boost, Wingo and Snotrod Peter Griffin Happy.png|Peter Griffin Lois Griffin As Penny.png|and Lois Griffin as the Mini Vans Bethany Walker 2.jpg|Bethany Walker Martha.jpg|and Martha Kaply as Mia and Tia Kent Brockman - shading.png|Kent Brockman as Darrell Cartrip Tom-tucker-family-guy-4.09.jpg|Tom Tucker as Bob Cutlass CarlWheezer.jpg|Carl Wheezer as Fred Sid as SpongeBob SquarePants.png|Sid the Sloth as Stanley Groundskeeper Willie.png|Groundskeeper Willie as Frank TheTroublesomeTrucks.png|The Freight cars as the Tractors Simpson_family_s29.png|Homer, Marge, Lisa and Maggie Simpson as Themselves (Lightning McQueen's Family) Perry.png|Perry the Platypus as Finn McMissle Sandy (SpongeBob SquarePants).png|Sandy Cheeks as Holley Shiftwell Hiro Hamada.png|Hiro Hamada as Fransessco Sheldon J. Plankton.jpg|Plankton as Professor Zundapp Hyenas Hold On Lincoln.png|The Hyenas as Zundapp’s Minions Robotnik 57.png|Dr. Robotnik as Sir Miles Axlerod Jack Lassen.png|Jack Lassen as Jackson Strom Vanellope von schweetz.jpeg|Vanellope Von Schweetz as Cruz Ramriaz Scrooge McDuck Some coolness.jpg|Scrooge McDuck as Smokey Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby.jpg|Huey, Dewey & Louie as Themselves (Smokey’s Great Nephews) Thomas,PercyandtheCoal4.png|Thomas the Tank Engine as Cal Weathers Thomas,PercyandtheCoal6.png|Percy the Small Engine as Bobby Swift Spencer.png|Spencer the Silver Engine as Mr. Sterling Perdita disney.jpg|Perdita as Louise Nash Pongodisney2.jpg|Pongo as River Scott Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera as Junior Moon 300px-Duck TTTE 1.jpg|Duck the Great Western Engine as Danny Swervez MainTobyModel.png|Toby the Tram Engine as Brick Yardley Diane Simmons.jpg|Diane Simmons as Natalie Certain Ashleyspinelli.jpg|Ashley Spinelli as Ms. Fritter Category:Cars Parody Category:Cars Movies Category:Cars Movie Spoofs Category:Cars Crossover Category:Cars Movie Parody Category:Characters (Cars) Category:Cars Spoof Category:Cars Parody Movies Category:Cars Category:Cars Movie Category:Cars Spoof Movies Category:JamesimusPrime2798